Um Momento Roubado
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Tradução - Enquanto Harry está recuperando a espada de Gryffindor na Floresta do Dean, alguém está esperando a oportunidade para roubar alguns momentos do tempo de Hermione ...


_**Disclaimer**__: Mesmo depois de anos, eu ainda os pego emprestado para brincar ocasionalmente._

_**Notas da Autora**__: Essa é outra cena que não está presente em "As Relíquias da Morte", seguinte a minha história anterior, "In Your Memories". Esta fanfic pode ser lida sozinha (na sua maior parte), mas eu encorajo você a ler a outra primeiro._

_Muito obrigada à maravilhosa beta, labrt2004, cujo entusiasmo com essa história (e meu para a dela, Irisdiscent Snow) puxou-me de volta para o fandom._

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Com a bênção da Snarkyroxy um presente para todos aqueles que tem fome e sede desse shipper e ficam tristes porque não tem atualizações das fanfics. Começaram o ano com o pé direito hein?;* **

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione acordou na escura e fria Floresta do Dean, tremendo, mesmo embrulhada em sua manta.

Ela escutou por um momento, mas não ouviu nenhum som de Harry na barraca. Sentada, piscou sob a luz maçante das chamas do objeto azul perto do pote, revelando a sacola dormindo vazia ao lado da dela. As botas de Harry e a capa tinham ido também.

Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha desaparecido no meio da noite. Hermione ficou sentada por horas uma noite, quase fora de si por causa da preocupação somente para vê-lo retornar um pouco antes do amanhecer sem nenhuma explicação. Ela suspirou, imaginando há quanto tempo ele teria ido dessa vez. Exausta como estava por esses dias, não seria capaz de dormir até ele voltar.

Ela esfregou os olhos por causa do cansaço. O silêncio do vazio da floresta, do lado de fora, iminente como uma besta sempre presente. Mesmo quando eles eram um trio, Hermione algumas vezes achou-se quase oprimida pelo senso de isolamento e desespero que ela não conseguia explicar. A partida de Rony há quase dois meses fez a separação de sua família e da maior parte dos seus amigos ainda mais difícil de suportar. Esta noite, a aflição da solidão era quase uma dor física. Quanto tempo mais eles seriam forçados a viver desse jeito?

Um som veio do lado de fora... a neve sendo triturada debaixo das botas... ou seria pés ou patas?

- Harry? - ela chamou suavemente.

O barulho cessou abruptamente e uma pontada de inquietação cresceu dentro de Hermione. Sem uma palavra, ela extinguiu as chamas, mergulhando a barraca em uma completa escuridão.

Cuidadosamente, a varinha dela estava pronta, ela rastejou para frente sobre as mãos e de joelhos abriu a barraca querendo sentir o colega, do lado de fora, na floresta, pela fenda estreita. Mesmo no escuro, talvez ela pudesse lançar o corpo de um animal contra a neve luminosa.

De repente, uma mão a alcançou através da abertura e agarrou a frente do seu manto, puxando-a completamente para fora. A varinha dela foi arrancada de seu alcance e uma mão foi colocada em cima da sua boca. Proferindo um abafado grito, ela lutou contra o seu agressor, e eles caíram juntos, uma pluma de flocos de neve voando sobre eles.

De algum modo, ela conseguiu dar um soco para trás com uma das mãos selvagemente, seu punho alcançou alguma parte do rosto do agressor. Ele – sim definitivamente era um homem – grunhiu e a empurrou para o lado até que ele estava em cima dela, seus joelhos segurando as pernas e suas mãos segurando os braços dela para baixo em um aperto agressivo.

Pela primeira vez, a luz refletiu pela neve luminosa, e ela viu seu agressor.

Snape.

Um terror renovado. Ela abriu a boca para gritar apenas para achar-se, de repente, incapaz de lutar ou emitir som. Os olhos dela podiam se mover – saindo em disparada para frente ou para trás buscando desesperadamente um modo de sair daquela situação – mas ela, estava de outro modo, paralisada.

Snape retirou-se então, descendo de cima dela e ajoelhando-se na neve ao seu lado. A varinha dele estava em algum lugar que não podia ser vista, e Hermione se lembrou do que o poderoso bruxo era capaz de fazer. Ela estava com sérios problemas.

O comprimento do cabelo dele era o maior que ela tinha visto, caindo sobre a face e derramando-se sobre os ombros, a barba por fazer, os poucos dias de barba escurecendo seu pescoço. Ele parecia terrível; profundos círculos debaixo de seus olhos amalgamados e uma contusão desaparecendo de um lado do rosto.

Talvez ela tinha mostrado malícia em seus olhos, por um momento ele tirou sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o rosto dela. Ele não proferiu nenhum som, mas uma onda de mágica passou sobre Hermione, e ela caiu de repente, com uma estranha dor na cabeça.

Quando ela fixou-se, desorientada, o homem estava diante dela e ela foi atingida por uma enxurrada de memórias...uma fotografia rasgada, um par de olhos escuros e assombrados, suaves beijos e finalmente, a imagem dele parado na porta do quarto de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld, a varinha levantada e um olhar de puro desespero no rosto dele.

Hermione viu-se livre do feitiço que a paralisava e sentou. Ele estava observando-a cuidadosamente, esperando.

As lágrimas nos olhos dela, apenas segundos após as lágrimas de terror, rolando por suas bochechas e ela sussurrou o nome dele sob uma frívola respiração, mal se atrevendo a falar em voz alta, no caso o som que a acordou do sonho e o varreu para longe.

- Severus?

Ele a presenteou com um dos seus pequenos sorrisos, e isso foi a confirmação que ela precisava. Ela lançou-se sobre ele, derrubando-o de volta na neve quando o abraçou.

- Eu lembro!- ela exclamou, enterrando seu rosto contra o peito cálido dele. O forro de pele do manto dele fez cócegas no nariz dela e ela podia ouvir o coração dele batendo perto do seu ouvido. Os braços do homem envolveram as costas de Hermione segurando-a contra ele.

- Hermione - ele sussurrou por entre o cabelo dela.

Ela recuou relutantemente depois de um feliz um minuto de silêncio, mas apenas longe o suficiente para apoiar-se sobre um cotovelo, limpar os olhos e olhar para ele – realmente olhar para ele – pela primeira vez, percebendo o quanto ele tinha mudado nesses meses, desde o último encontro deles.

- O que aconteceu com você? - ela murmurou, tendo o rosto dele em suas mãos. - Você está uma bagunça.

Ela traçou uma linha no espinhoso pescoço dele, e os olhos negros deslizaram para fechar. A pele gelada por debaixo da ponta dos dedos dela. Moveu o rosto de Severus, traçando na mancha escura da contusão. Hermione escovou o toque na testa como uma pena leve, o nariz e finalmente, sempre tão hesitante, os lábios, ela o sentiu tremer.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele sussurrou asperamente. - Memorizando-me pelo toque?

- Não - ela replicou tristemente. - Porque eu sei que você terá que me tirar essa lembrança de qualquer maneira.

Ele abriu os olhos então, olhando para ela lamentavelmente.

- Acredite em mim, Hermione, eu queria que não fosse assim.

- Eu conheço você. - Ela sentou, permitindo que ele fizesse o mesmo, e ouviu sinais dos seus amigos retornando da caminhada no bosque nevado. - Quanto tempo nós temos?

- Um pouco. Potter vai demorar algum tempo para recuperar o que ele procura lá fora.

- Outra Horcrux?- ela perguntou esperançosamente.

- Não é bem isso, mas útil para destruir uma. - Ele empurrou a mão para trás por entre o cabelo quando falou, desalojando os flocos de neve que tinham agarrado nas costas negras. Hermione tremeu; ambos ainda estavam sentados na neve onde ela tinha derrubado Severus com a força do abraço. Não era de se admirar que estivesse congelando.

- Vamos entrar - ela falou, ficando de pé e apontando para ele segui-la para dentro.

Ele hesitou, lançando um olhar para a floresta escura outra vez.

- Está tudo bem - ela insistiu. - Nós ouviremos Harry retornando, e você pode aparatar de dentro da barraca se quiser.

Ele a seguiu então, agachando para entrar na barraca quando Hermione conjurou uma nova bola das chamas da esfera azul, dessa vez uma que poderia ser segurada sem queimar o recipiente. O objeto desprendeu calor para as mãos dela instantaneamente, e ela segurou-o em direção a Severus.

Quando o objeto chegou até Snape, em vez de apenas passar o robe flamejante, ela transferiu-o para as mãos dele em concha e pegou-o pelos pulsos, puxando-o para sentar frente a frente com ela. Mesmo quando os dois já estavam sentados, Hermione não o deixou ir – quem sabia quando ela iria vê-lo novamente? Ela deixou as mãos escorregarem de volta para ele, entrelaçando os dedos para partilhar o calor da chama.

- Como você tem estado? - ela inquiriu docemente.

Ele desviou os olhos, mas não sem antes Hermione ver um flash de algo...dor, desespero, medo...

- Severus?

- Eu poderia estar pior - ele falou com uma risada breve e escura, olhando ao redor da barraca. – Eu tenho um telhado sob a minha cabeça e um confortável, agradável lugar para dormir.

Mas, Hermione não foi enganada por sua pobre tentativa de humor e quando ele fitou-a novamente, ela segurou o olhar até que ele exalou um suspiro.

- Sentado no escritório dia após dia... - ele parou, levantando a mão para esfregar os olhos cansados. - É difícil demais estar em Hogwarts agora e desempenhar tão bem o meu papel na frente dos alunos. E Minerva, ela nunca me perdoará pelo que fiz. Mas quando eu entro no escritório...

- Ele fala com você? - Hermione sussurrou. - O porta-retrato?

- Constantemente. - O fim da palavra foi abafado quando ele abandonou as chamas da esfera azul e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Despedaçada, Hermione estendeu a mão para ele, apoiando-as nos ombros que tremeram diante do seu toque e quando Severus ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dela novamente, eles estavam brilhantes e desesperados. O coração dela apertou dolorosamente, percebendo o quão perto do ponto de ruptura ele estava.

O que ela poderia fazer por ele no pouco tempo em que passariam juntos aquela noite?

- Eu não posso fazer mais isso, Hermione - ele finalmente falou, sua voz embargada. - Eu não posso continuar jogando esse jogo. Eu _não _quero continuar jogando.

- Eu sei - ela falou suavemente. - Mas nós estamos tão perto do fim agora, não sente isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Cada dia que começa fica apenas um pouco mais difícil. Eu não me atrevo a olhar para o fim, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento que me fará bem, no mínimo.

Ela se sentiu impotente.

- Eu não consigo imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para você. E estar em Hogwarts, eu – eu não sei como você conseguiu lidar com isso... mas você me contará um pouco do que está acontecendo lá, acha que consegue?

Ele falou com hesitação primeiro, porém com as palavras encorajadoras dela foi mais fácil, e logo as histórias estavam saindo como uma torrente. Ele contou para ela o quão diferente estava à atmosfera de Hogwarts esse ano; alunos e professores andavam nos corredores com medo...medo dele, e os Comensais da Morte tinham forçado-o a nomearem eles para os cargos de professores.

Ele relatou a brava tentativa de Gina, Luna e Neville de roubar a espada de Gryffindor do escritório dele. Hermione ficou aliviada ao saber que a punição tinha sido nada mais do que uma noite na Floresta Proibida com Hagrid, apesar dos Carrows incomodarem Severus para eles supervisionarem. Hermione tremeu ao pensar o que_ isso _poderia acarretar.

Muitos dos sonserinos do sétimo ano, e um punhado de outras casas, tinham tomado para si autoridade e derrubado os prefeitos e Monitores e Monitoras Chefes. Eles reinavam pelos corredores, distribuindo azarações e punições indiscriminadamente. Observado de perto pelos Carrows e pelos muitos filhos de Comensais, Snape não tinha como impedi-los, mas permitia que eles agissem da forma que quisessem. E do outro lado, da forma que Snape podia definir, Gina era a líder do outro grupo de estudantes determinados a tornar a vida mais difícil para ele, os Carrows e qualquer outra pessoa que exibisse lealdade a Voldemort.

Hermione ouvia a frustração na voz dele sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro dos muros de Hogwarts.

- Nós não estamos somente empurrando jovens bruxos e bruxas para longe, ameaçando a educação mágica do nosso próprio futuro... isso é um insulto a memória de Albus, o que dói mais. Ele fez tanto por essa escola, e eu vejo-a desmoronar tão rápido agora... eu prometi fazer todo o possível para proteger os alunos e olha como eu falhei.

- Não, você não falhou. - Hermione declarou. - O que mais você pode fazer ser a maldade cresce nos outros? Os estudantes de Hogwarts estão mais seguros com sua presença do que se eles estivessem sem ela. Imagine se os Carrows estivessem no comando! Não haveria um mestiço na escola ou muito menos um nascido trouxa!

- Você está certa - ele suspirou. - Eu só posso agora olhar para a escola e ver o quanto mudou. Suponho que não há como voltar para o modo como as coisas eram.

Hermione murmurou um som suave de concordância. Tanta coisa havia mudado. Há um ano, escuro como o futuro parecia naquele tempo, ela nunca teria imaginado que não estaria fazendo seu último ano na escola e que estaria se "divertindo" ao redor do país em busca de pedaços escondidos da alma de Voldemort?

O silêncio caiu entre eles e Severus aproximou as mãos para pegar o orbe enfeitiçado e se aquecer novamente. As chamas jogaram a estranha luz azul em seu rosto, acentuando o quão esgotado ele estava.

- Como você arranjou isso? - ela estendeu a mão, tocando levemente a contusão que desaparecia logo abaixo na lateral do rosto.

Os cantos dos lábios dele torceram brevemente quando ele respondeu:

- Um leve desacordo com outro Comensal, embora eu tenha o prazer de dizer que ele saiu um pouco pior do que eu desta vez.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente, e ele declarou:

- Lucius Malfoy. Desde... desde a noite na Torre de Astronomia ele tem estado furioso que eu – como era a frase dele – ah, sim, tenha roubado a glória do filho dele. Curiosamente, é Lucius, e não Draco quem está com raiva disso e ele não perde a oportunidade de me lembrar do seu desagrado quando o Lorde das Trevas não está presente.

- Eu estou feliz por ouvir que você se deu melhor do que ele. - Hermione falou. - Deus, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver Lucius Malfoy de volta no lugar dele!

- Ele realmente teve seu castigo nesses últimos meses. - Severus concordou. - Ainda que por trás da volta do Lorde das Trevas ele ainda tente mandar nos outros Comensais. A maioria o tolera e se satisfaz com o fato de saber que ele não é nada diante dos olhos do Lorde, mas acho que meu desprezo por ele me instiga a agir.

- Será que Vol- desculpe, será que_ ele_ sabe o que Malfoy está fazendo?

- Sem dúvida. Mas as disputas mesquinhas entre seus seguidores são de pouco interesse. Nossa fidelidade a ele, não a outro, é o que ele requer. O lugar mais alto em sua lista não é adquirido através de subterfúgios e artifícios, mas por executar sua vontade sem dúvida ou hesitação.

Adivinhando sobre o que ele estava se referindo, Hermione murmurou:

- Pelo menos com a sua alta posição, agora você sabe mais o que ele está planejando.

- Mesmo sendo incompetente para parar a maior parte dos seus atos. - Ele falou amargamente.

Ela tentou protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, então, o que você conta? - ele disse de repente mudando de assunto. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo que eu já não tenha sabido através de Phineas?

- Phineas? Hermione olhou assustada. - Mas eu escondi o retrato dele na minha bolsa para que você não pudesse nos espionar no Largo Grimmauld!

Severus riu baixinho.

- E ao fazer isso você foi levando-o por todos esses meses. Cada vez que você abre a bolsa, ele pode ouvir suas conversas e me conta onde você está. Será que não quer saber como eu fui capaz de encontrá-los quando você manteve-se tão bem escondida?

Hermione ficou sem fala.

- Graças ao fato de você levar Phineas com você, ele e Albus estão constantemente conspirando maneiras para que eu possa ajudar o Potter. Afastar os Comensais para longe quando eles chegam perto demais e assim por diante. Eles mal me deixam em paz, por um momento, mas não posso negar que sou grato pelas informações que trazem.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa e ainda assim eternamente grata por Snape estar do lado deles. Se o ocupante do escritório do Diretor fosse leal a Voldemort, Phineas já teria alertado-os.

- Eu suponho que você não saiba o que aconteceu conosco nesses últimos dias, a menos que você tenha escutado de – de Você-Sabe-Quem... eu não abri minha bolsa desde tudo que aconteceu em Godric's Hollows.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha em surpresa.

- Você teve algum desentendimento com os Comensais? - ele perguntou abruptamente. - Eu não tomei conhecimento de qualquer atividade, por assim dizer, durante o Natal.

- Não foram os Comensais.

Ela explicou as circunstâncias que levaram à sua aventura às vésperas do Natal. Snape fez um som estranho quando ela mencionou que havia visitado os túmulos dos Potters, um lampejo de dor atravessou seu rosto. E quando ela explicou o que tinha acontecido na casa com Bathilda e Nagini, o rosto pálido dele ficou quase que totalmente branco.

- Eu mal sei como conseguimos fugir, e eu estava aterrorizada. Nós escorregamos para baixo em um minuto com Harry gritando a plenos pulmões e Voldemort canalizando na varinha para próximo ataque.

- E Potter foi mordido? - Snape inquiriu urgentemente. - Como você o curou?

- Essência de Dítamo - ela replicou, tirando uma pequena garrafa da bolsa e mostrando para ele. Snape virou o líquido em seus dedos, observando-o escorrer, seguindo o equilíbrio da garrafa.

- Foi bom você ter isso. A ação do veneno da Nagini é lenta, mas extremamente poderoso.

Ele devolveu o frasco para Hermione que colocou de novo em sua bolsa, no impulso, ela verificou o retrato de Phineas, mas estava em branco.

- Ele estará escutando, sem dúvida. - Snape falou secamente - E reportará a Albus.

- Você conta para eles o que acontece quando você vem aqui nos encontrar?

- Se eu conto a eles sobre você, é isso que você está perguntando?

Ela sorriu.

- De forma indireta eu suponho.

Ele se mexeu um pouco antes de responder, esticando as pernas para fora, para um lado, parecendo falsamente confortável.

- Existem poucas coisas que eu não conto para Albus, na verdade. Existem outros poucos que ouvem quando sinto a rara necessidade de falar. - Ele pausou, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para frente. Ele continuou assim com seu cabelo obscurecendo sua expressão. - Ele sabe sobre o nosso último encontro no Largo Grimmauld, e sem dúvida ouvirá sobre esse. Ele sabe que eu vim à Floresta hoje para trazer a espada para Potter. Eu acho que ele suspeitou que eu a procuraria se a oportunidade surgisse, mesmo que isso fosse apenas alguns poucos momentos roubados.

- Eu pegarei o pouco tempo que nós pudermos ter, até que isso acabe. - Ela falou suavemente, levantando uma das mãos em direção ao rosto dele e empurrando o cabelo dele para o lado.

Quando ela escondeu os fios atrás da orelha dele, Severus virou o rosto inclinando-se para o seu toque.

- Até que isso acabe...- ele repetiu.

Hermione fixou os olhos dentro dos olhos negros dele, disposta a acabar com a distância entre eles. Ele se inclinou para ela, mas depois pareceu agitar-se como se voltasse à realidade e se afastou.

- Eu devo partir - ele falou. -Potter retornará logo.

Severus levantou, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la. Decepcionada e de repente, com medo do que estava por vir, ela aceitou, mas não soltou a mão dele uma vez que estava de pé.

- Eu não acho que seja apropriado desejar um Feliz Natal atrasado - ele acrescentou depois de um tempo em silêncio. - Mas, talvez você permitir-me-ia desejar um Feliz Ano Novo?

Ele ofereceu um sorriso fraco a ela, mas ela se achou incapaz de retornar.

- Eu desejo isso também, mas você levará minhas memórias outra vez, não vai? - ela sussurrou. Mesmo sabendo a resposta ela falou, apegada ao menor vislumbre de esperança de que ele poderia ter encontrado outra maneira.

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, fazendo uma careta.

- Eu não tenho escolha.

Hermione meneou tristemente, soltando a mão dele; ele não iria – não poderia – mudar de ideia. Isso era para proteção tanto dele quanto dela. Se ela fosse capturada, poderia ser forçada a revelar a verdadeira fidelidade dele sob tortura; não podia correr o risco.

- Espere - ela falou quando ele levantou a varinha. - Quando nos veremos de novo?

- Eu... - ele olhou para longe. - Eu não acho que vamos nos ver outra vez, Hermione.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ela balançou a cabeça com raiva.

- Não diga isso. Eu _tenho_ que ver você outra vez. Eu_ preciso_ ver você outra vez.

Severus sorriu amargamente.

- Você não vai se lembrar quem eu realmente sou.

- Você está errado - ela falou, enxugando os olhos com fúria, quando as lágrimas foram derramadas. - Desde que nos falamos no Largo Grimmauld, eu tenho a estranha sensação de que falta algo no meu passado. Eu não sabia o que era, mas a sensação sempre esteve aqui. E isto, esta noite, não se apagará.

Severus olhou para ela, um pouco surpreso com a força de suas palavras, e em seguida, sem um som, ele deu um passo à frente e a abraçou. Foi a primeira vez, ela percebeu, que ele tinha iniciado tal contato entre eles e sabendo que poderia ser o último ela agarrou-o com mais força ainda.

- Mesmo que você não se lembre desses momentos roubados - ele sussurrou sobre o topo da cabeça dela, - levarei um pouco de conforto com o fato de que eu me lembrarei de você para dizer... sempre.

Hermione não podia falar por causa das lágrimas. Ela ficou agarrada a ele o tempo que foi permitido e somente quando ouviram um som do lado de fora, bem próximo a barraca que ele a chamou.

- Quando a hora certa chegar, você se lembrará, também. - Ele disse baixinho, enxugando uma lágrima no rosto dela com o dedo polegar.

Ela meneou, querendo dizer tantas coisas e incapaz de dizê-las.

Outro som mais perto da barraca chegou aos seus ouvidos. Severus ergueu a varinha e Hermione não sabia de mais nada.

Pressionado pelo tempo e por uma rota de fuga, Severus uniu um feitiço para dormir a um de memória e de alguma forma conseguiu segurar Hermione quando ela desabou devido a um sono profundo.

Deitando-a suavemente no saco de dormir, ele colocou o casaco em volta dela e cobriu-a com os cobertores. Pôs a bola de fogo azul no chão, perto o suficiente para mantê-la aquecida.

O caminho percorrido pelas lágrimas ainda brilhavam no rosto de Hermione, e ele enxugou-as com cuidado, saboreando o último toque da sua pele. Não deixaria seus companheiros ver qualquer sinal do encontro deles.

Severus podia ouvir as vozes do lado de fora da barraca agora; Potter e Weasley. Ele teria que lançar um feitiço silenciador e desaparatar de onde estava.

- Adeus Hermione - ele murmurou.

Levantou, e com uma última olhada na forma inclinada dela, desapareceu.

**oooOOoooOOoo**

**N/T: **_"... Hermione fixou os olhos dentro dos olhos negros dele, disposta a acabar com a distância entre eles. Ele se inclinou para ela, mas depois pareceu agitar-se como se voltasse à realidade e se afastou..."_

**OMG!MORRI E VOLTEI!**

"_... -Não diga isso. Eu __tenho__ que ver você outra vez. Eu__ preciso__ ver você outra vez...."_

**MORRI E VOLTEI [2]**

"_... - Quando a hora certa chegar, você se lembrará, também - ele disse baixinho, enxugando uma lágrima em no rosto dela com o dedo polegar..."_

**MORRI E VOLTEI [3]! Ah, me disseram que se eu morrer de novo não volto...rs...**

"_...para vê-lo retornar um pouco __**antes do amanhecer**__ sem nenhuma explicação..." _**Saudades de ADA*suspira***

**N/T²: Presentinho de Ano Novo!!! Gostaram? Snarky sempre nos maravilhando com sua escrita. Ainda bem que ela sempre se lembra do shipper. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar e sorry pelos erros.^^**


End file.
